Escapade Nocturne
by Paminformatic
Summary: Alors que Lex part au bureau, Lana décide de rendre visite à un ancien petit copain... Clana forever!


**Escapade nocturne**

Lana se pencha vers le four et le régla afin qu'il puisse recevoir la dinde qu'elle préparait. D'accord, ce n'était pas Noël, ni le jour de l'an, mais Lex adorait la dinde. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Et son nouveau mari raffolait des petits plats qu'elle lui préparait, mais il adorait surtout les soirées intimes qu'elle lui réservait par la suite. Ces soirées, elle ne les organisait pas pour le plaisir de subvenir aux besoins pervers de son mari. Elle ne songeait même jamais à les organiser. C'était Lionel, le père de Lex qui lui disait quand elle devait divertir son mari par son corps. Elle le détestait, lui et son pouvoir de persuasion, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Autrement elle pouvait dire au revoir pour toujours à Clark. Clark qui, lui, avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle espérait toujours s'enfuir un jour avec lui, loin très loin. Dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité pour toujours. Un endroit où ils pourraient s'aimer sans aucun interdit. Parfois, pour oublier sa peine et sa rancoeur dans le lit de son mari, elle imaginait que c'était Clark qui l'embrassait. Quel sursaut quand elle touchait le crâne chauve de Lex et non la tignasse brune du jeune homme.

-Lana? Lana! La dinde brûle! Lana! Cria une voix derrière elle.

-Ho mon dieu! Je… Je suis désolée, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Balbutia-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave… On mangera autre chose plus tard. Fit Lex, un sourire rusé aux lèvres et le regard pervers.

-Lex… Je… risqua-t-elle.

-Oui? demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire, le regard sincèrement inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-Non… Non, laisse. Tout va bien. Alors on mange plus tard, on fait quoi en attendant?

-J'ai une petite idée de ça.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Lana connu alors toutes ses arrières pensées…

Quand ils mirent fin à leur ébats, il était bien trop tard pour manger. C'est que Lex avait un plaisir fulgurant et rapide, mais il ne se tannait jamais et Lana n'osait pas le contredire. Elle vivait étouffée dans ce mariage sans amour. Qu'il était loin le temps des caresses et de la tendresse douce de Clark. Elle devait aujourd'hui se contenter d'un amour où le plaisir charnel trônait aveuglement. Une larme d'amertume coula sur sa joue. Lex la remarqua.

-Voyons chérie, pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-il en essuyant l'unique larme d'une caresse de la main.

-C'est que… commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons mariés, c'est si… Si merveilleux!

-Oui… merveilleux… renchérit Lex en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pendant un instant où leurs regard restèrent entrecroisés, elle songea qu'elle aimait peut-être cet homme, mais lorsque le téléphone sonna et que Lex rompit le contact pour répondre, elle s'en voulut. Alexandre Luthor avait beau l'aimer, il n'en restait pas moins un monstre. Un monstre terrible qui s'était servis d'hormones pour lui faire croire qu'elle était enceinte et ainsi l'obliger à le marier. Dire qu'elle pourrait être en ce moment dans les bras forts de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lex revint à ce moment.

-Je dois m'absenter pour la nuit… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est une urgence. Et pas question que tu m'attende! Quand je serais de retour je veux te voir soit en train de dormir, soit complètement rafraîchie. C'est clair?

-Bien sûr, mon amour! Susurra-t-elle pendant qu'elle bouillait de rage à l'idée qu'elle allait encore passer la nuit seule.

Lex sourit et l'embrassa brièvement avant d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon et une chemise propres. Puis, sans la regarder, il quitta la chambre et par la suite la maison. Lana se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant et chercha le sommeil. Elle crut bien que la moitié de la nuit venait de passer quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, mais il n'y avait que quinze minutes d'écoulées. Elle abandonna et laissa ses pensées déferler. Il était très probable que Lex soit partit menacer quelques employés au cœur plus grand que le sien. Ça ne la surprendrait pas qu'il ne revienne pas de la nuit. D'un coup, une idée un peu folle lui surgit dans la tête. Si Lex n'était pas là de la nuit, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller faire une petite balade nocturne et de revenir uniquement au petit matin. Contente de son idée, elle enfila une chemise de soie blanche et un pantalon noir, chaussa des souliers à talons hauts, remonta ses cheveux en chignon serré, se maquilla un peu et s'aspergea de parfum avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Fière de son apparence, elle prit son sac à main et quitta le manoir le plus discrètement possible. Elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la maison de Chloé. Un peu surprise de la voir si tard, son amie la laissa tout de même entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Dis donc, Lana, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'es faite si belle. Sourit Chloé d'un air moqueur.

-Non, tu as raison, en fait j'aimerais rendre visite à un ami, mais je ne veux pas que Lex le sache. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu veux bien me conduire chez Clark? Si Lex appelles, tu lui dis que j'ai passé la nuit ici, car je ne voulais pas être seule et s'il a des doutes et qu'il passe devant ta maison, il verra ma voiture et ne se doutera de rien.

Chloé perdit son sourire.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit avec Clark? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Et bien… Oui! Tu veux bien m'aider? S'il te plaît.

-Lana, tu es consciente que si Lex découvre ton manège, tu peux dire adieu à votre mariage.

-Je sais… S'il te plaît Chloé, je veux juste lui parler. Il doit savoir la vérité.

Chloé se mordit la lèvre et hésita. Finalement elle soupira et accepta. Lana lui sauta au cou.

-Merci t'es une vraie amie.

-Prends-en pas l'habitude, tout de même. Rigola Chloé en se détachant d'elle. Allez, en route!

Elles se levèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes à rouler, Chloé se gara devant la ferme des Kent. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas là. Chuchota Chloé. Ou bien sinon, il dort bien dur.

-Non, regarde, la lumière de la grange est faiblement allumée. Il doit être là.

-Peut-être. En tout cas, moi je te laisse ici. Salut et bonne chance.

Lana sourit et descendit de la voiture pour se précipiter dans la grange pendant que Chloé rebroussait chemin. Elle monta doucement les escaliers et fouilla le « loft » du regard à la recherche de Clark. Celui-ci était étendu sur le sofa. Lana sourit. Il avait beau avoir des supers pouvoirs, il devait aimer se faire à croire qu'il avait des limites. La jeune femme songea que son secret devait être moins lourd à garder comme ça. Elle s'approcha de lui en silence pour ne pas le réveiller et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Sa respiration, contrairement à celle de Lana, était lente et paisible. Elle lui caressa la joue avec amour. Il ne broncha pas, et, ne résistant pas à la tentation, elle pencha son visage vers le sien et ferma les yeux. Plus elle avançait, et plus facilement elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Elle posa finalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et son cœur se chamboula. Le goût du risque la frappa et elle songea à aller plus loin. Cherchant maintenant à le réveiller, elle approfondit le baiser et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle le sentit sursauter et se décolla, la respiration rapide. Clark ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleu-vert et la dévisagea en se redressant.

-Lana? fit-il, incrédule.

-Bonsoir Clark. Sourit-elle en posant de nouveau ses mains sur les muscles durs et fermes du jeune homme.

Croyant d'abord qu'il rêvait, Clark chercha à la repousser.

-Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas sensée dormir dans ton lit confortable avec ton mari à tes côtés? demanda-t-il d'un ton où elle perçut de la jalousie.

-Tu parles d'un mari! Laisser sa femme dormir seule dans ce grand et terrifiant manoir pendant cinq jours de suite! N'importe quelle femme, dont moi, se sentirait bien mieux dans les bras forts… protecteurs… du garçon de ferme.

Lors de ces derniers mots, elle avait approché son visage du sien. Clark ne résista plus. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle pensa alors qu'il adorait autrefois lui caresser les cheveux et détacha son chignon, laissant ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos. Il continua de l'embrasser et elle ne chercha pas à reculer. Ils s'étaient rendus si loin, et de plus c'était elle qui avait commencé, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas refuser. Le jeune homme franchit la frontière de ses lèvres et Lana eut soudain très chaud. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il posa ses mains sur sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner. La chaleur devint insupportable pour lui aussi et Lana lui retira son tee-short. Vint alors le moment où Clark retira le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme de Lex Luthor… et reprit brusquement ses esprits.

-Lex sait que tu es ici? demanda-t-il, pris d'une peur soudaine.

-Non, il ne sait même pas que je suis sortie. Répondit-elle en voulant continuer le jeu.

-Quoi? Mais s'il l'apprend il va…

-Chhhh… le coupa-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'ai juste envie de passer une vraie nuit d'amour avec l'homme que j'aime vraiment. Est-ce un crime?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait si vulnérable que Clark ne put s'empêcher d'être touché et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il embrassa les doigts toujours posés sur sa bouche, prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un baisemain. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin, embrassant tout sur leur passage : poignet, avant-bras, bras, épaule, elles s'attardèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant rigoler, montèrent sur sa joue jusqu'à rejoindre sa bouche où elles restèrent longtemps. Le jeu amoureux reprit. Les vêtements du bas tombèrent sur le plancher de la grange, puis ce fut au tour des sous-vêtements. Lana songea avec enthousiasme que la nuit allait être aussi passionnante que leur première fois.

DRING DRING!!!

« Déjà l'heure? pensa Lana en entendant la sonnerie du réveil. Ils peuvent pas me laisser un peu dormir? » Elle tenta de retrouver le sommeil qui s'était échappé, mais après plusieurs secondes, elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait son téléphone portable qui sonnait comme ça. Paniquée, elle répondit avec empressement.

-Allô?  
-Allô, Lana? C'est Chloé. C'est juste pour t'avertir qu'il est pas loin de midi et que Lex a téléphoné au moins trois fois pour te parler.

-Hein? Lex? Je… Mais… balbutia Lana, encore endormie.

-Allô la Lune! Ici la Terre, je te rappelle que tu as passé la nuit avec Clark Kent!

Lana remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée qu'elle était effectivement non pas dans sa chambre dans le manoir des Luthor, mais dans le loft de Clark dans sa grange. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de Clark.

-Je te rappelle, Chloé. lança-t-elle négligemment, hypnotisée par le regard bleu amourachant du jeune homme.

-Mais… tenta de riposter la jeune reporter à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais Lana avait déjà raccroché sans même écouter un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit son amie. Folle amoureuse, elle regardait le torse nu de Clark avec délice. Celui-ci lui prit la main et prit la parole.

-Lana… Merci pour cette nuit.

-Je t'aime. se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Je t'aime aussi. sourit-il.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes, puis Clark perdit son sourire.

-Tu dois retrouver ton mari maintenant… annonça-t-il.

-J'en n'ai aucune envie. Commença-t-elle à sangloter.

-Moi non plus.

Lana baissa les yeux et s'exhiba des couvertures pour s'habiller sous l'œil triste de Clark. Quand elle eut terminé, elle prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Chloé. Quand celle-ci répondit, son interlocutrice pleurait.

-Allô Chloé, c'est Lana.

-Lana, ça va?

-Bof, comme d'habitude quoi. Tu peux venir me chercher maintenant.

-C'est bon j'arrive. Attend-moi devant la grange.

-D'accord. Surtout, fais attention à ce que Lex ne te suive pas.

-Pas de danger. J'ai déjà trouvé la meilleure excuse à lui donner. Salut!

-À tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha. Séchant ses larmes, elle passa devant Clark qui s'habillait et descendit les escaliers pour sortir de la grange. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour être visible à Chloé lorsque celle-ci arriverait et attendit en fixant ses pieds. Plusieurs visions cauchemardesques s'immiscèrent dans son cerveau. Et si Lex l'apprenait? Qu'était-il prêt à faire? Et si Lionel l'apprenait également et tentait de tuer Clark? Elle prenait lentement conscience de son geste et en était honteuse bien que contente. Honteuse à l'idée d'apporter des ennuis supplémentaires à Clark et contente du fait d'avoir enfin pu passer du temps avec celui-ci. D'ailleurs, elle l'entendit à ce moment s'approcher d'elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pars sans me dire au revoir? Voulut-il savoir.

-Ça m'attriste trop voilà tout! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

-Lana! Pourquoi as-tu épousé Lex si tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui?

-Je… Je ne peux pas le dire!

Clark eut un soupire frustré et tourna les talons. Un coup de klaxon retentit à ce moment.

-Viens vite Lana! s'exclama Chloé de la fenêtre du véhicule.

Lana acquiesça et marcha lentement vers la voiture. En montant sur le siège à côté du conducteur, elle éclata en pleurs et sanglots. Chloé, surprise, tenta de la réconforter.

-Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais?

-Non c'est pas ça… J'ai tout gâché! Il m'en veut maintenant.

Chloé la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Dans un même temps, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut Clark, plus loin qui les observait, l'air triste et navré à la fois. Chloé prit alors Lana par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoutes-moi! Écoutes-moi très bien! Tu pleures, il crie, mais vous souffrez tous les deux et êtes incapables de vous avouer que vous êtes mieux ensemble qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Tu vois comment il nous regarde? Il t'attend. Alors, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et tu vas aller le voir pour lui dire ce que tu penses vraiment. Et tout de suite!

Lana, étonnée par la fougue de son amie, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Clark observait chacun de ses mouvements. Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle s'apprêta et remonter dans la voiture, mais changea d'idée à la dernière minute et courut vers lui en criant son nom. Il la cueillit dans ses bras et la serra fort alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je dois te dire… commença-t-elle d'une voix saccadée par l'émotion.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime Clark!

-Je sais…

-Je t'aime plus que Lex!

-Je sais…

-Plus que n'importe qui!

-Je sais… Moi aussi, Lana!

-Je ne resterais pas mariée à lui encore longtemps. Rester loin de toi plus que deux minutes m'est insupportable. J'étouffe, j'en suis incapable. Je te promet, un jour je reviendrais vers toi.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'empressa de répondre à son baiser et lui caressa le visage, son autre main derrière son cou. De loin, Chloé les observait en souriant.

FIN


End file.
